


奈落(忍迹/一发完）

by kunisuke_homin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunisuke_homin/pseuds/kunisuke_homin
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 9





	奈落(忍迹/一发完）

奈落  
Oshitari Yushi X Atobe Keigo

*世界观二设较多，请勿代入。  
*一点点冢不二

仁慈的父我已坠入，看不见罪的国度。

一、  
在白烛快要燃尽的时候，教堂的门被人撞开了。  
外面下着瓢泼大雨，来人挟裹着浓重的水汽踏了进来，价格不菲的西装大衣吸饱了雨水，成为主人多余的累赘。  
火光摇晃了一下，堪堪没有熄灭，来人随手将大衣从身上剥下甩到一旁，走进半开着门的告解室。逼仄狭小的告解室瞬间充斥水雾的气息，仔细辨认的话还夹杂着铁锈的味道，他拉开隔断上的小门，雕花的镂空小窗可以看到隔壁坐着神父。  
那是自然，教堂还未落锁，外面也没有任何神职人员的踪影，神父必然在告解室内，等待下一位需要告解的罪人。  
“有什么需要告解的吗，我的孩子？”  
神父声音低沉，显示出他的耐心和循循善诱，透过雕花小窗和并不明亮的光线，他看到一只苍白的手掌面向上摊开，五指纤细修长，属于男性的漂亮。  
“有烟吗？”  
“这里禁止吸烟。”  
神父听到隔壁的男人轻嗤一声，窗边的手撤了回去，他能看到湿透的西装裤紧紧贴在岔开的大腿上。  
“本大爷要在这里过一晚上。”男人平铺直叙，一点没有征求意见的意思，和他的自称一般引人侧目。而神父对此却没有过多的反应，语气依然平和地告诉他，如果他没有什么要告解的话，教堂要关门了。  
隔壁沉默了一会儿，神父看到男人起身走出告解室，下一秒面前的门就被人拉开，男人高瘦的身影堵在门口，光从他身后打过来，银灰色的发丝还滴着水，本该挺直的衬衫湿濡地透着肉色，下摆沾染着刺目的血红，银扣皮带勒出对男性来说过于细薄的腰线。  
男人抬着下巴，半阖着眼俯视坐在阴影中的神父，右眼下点着一枚泪痣，铁灰色的眸子在一片暗色中亮得惊人。  
“那就听听本大爷的告解吧。”

二、  
忍足侑士倒是没想到，男人的腰不仅细得过分，连柔韧度都是超出想象的好。狭小的告解室让他们在姿势上没有过多的选择，尽管如此，男人款摆着的腰也能牢牢地将他的性器含在湿热的甬道里头。湿透的衬衫半挂在男人的手臂上，右腰腹还有一道渗血的新鲜刀伤，伤口没有多深，但横在男人宛若雕塑的冷白色肌理上分外刺目，忍足有意避开伤处，他却一副浑不在意的样子，腰间起伏的幅度更大了。  
忍足托着他的臀部把他按到雕花小窗上，男人发出不满的低哼，一把揪住忍足后脑过长的头发，忍足也不恼，从善如流地吻了上去，直到对方冰冷的薄唇染上艳色才退开些许，低头舔弄他的颈侧。男人的脖子纤细修长，扬起的时候隐隐能看到青色的经脉，精致的喉结随着他吞咽口水的动作上下滚动，和男人本身凌人气质格格不入的、仿佛一口下去就能咬断的脆弱感。  
忍足低笑一声，缱绻地用舌尖卷去沾在下巴窝、还未被雨水冲刷掉的零星血迹。  
所剩不多的白烛全部燃尽，不大的教堂陷入了完全的黑暗，外面的雨仿佛下得更下了，彩绘玻璃上的圣母画像是唯一目之能及的透光点，快射的时候忍足一手揽过男人的腰背，一手将两人的性器握在手里撸动，微凉的体液最后喷射在相贴的胸腹上。浓重的腥膻味充斥在告解室，男人将额头抵在他的锁骨上，喘了一会儿才扬起下巴，借着那点惨淡的光忍足居然还能看清楚他凌厉的眼睛和眼下缀着的泪痣。  
真是摄人心魄的漂亮。  
忍足找到新的白烛点燃，善解人意地将自己黑色的神父外袍给男人披上，还找了教堂里的急救箱给他包扎腰上的刀伤。  
“名字？”  
“忍足侑士，镇上的神父。”  
“听你的口音不是这边人。”  
“刚被教会派过来不久。”忍足仔细地打好结，拢了拢他身上的外袍，“伤口不要再沾水，特别是雨水。”  
男人铁灰色的眸子注视着他，目光中是几乎要实体化的刺探，忍足抬头对上他的视线，恍若未觉地抬了抬唇角。良久，男人冷峻的面部线条在昏黄闪烁的烛光中柔和了些许，声音沾着情欲过后的沙哑和纡尊降贵的懒散。  
“迹部景吾。”

三、  
会和那个神父做爱完全在迹部的计划外，他只是想找个落脚的地方避过那夜的瓢泼大雨，进教堂之前他还想着如果里面的人不允许的话，他不介意再多取一条人命。  
甚至在拉开告解室的木门之前，他还是这么想的。  
事后他将这场情事归咎于处死追踪数月的叛徒后久久未能平复的超标肾上腺素，以及那张作为神父过分英俊的脸。  
迹部自然找人调查了忍足侑士，履历简单，人生清白，连交通违章记录都寥寥无几，从神职学校毕业后一直在教会工作，最近才被安排到英格尼镇中唯一的教堂。他思索一番后，没有  
理会后面赶来的手下胆战心惊给他安排的住处，直接敲开了离教堂不远一处木屋的大门。  
黑蓝色头发的神父拉开门，迹部没有错过他眼中一闪而逝的惊愕，心情更好了。  
“本大爷要在你这里借住一阵。”  
迹部单刀直入地说明来意，他微扬着头，日光给他的银灰色发丝镀上细碎的金箔。  
忍足没有任何理由拒绝这位大少爷。  
一室一厅的小木屋是之前那位神父留下的，忍足来到英格尼镇的时间并不长，只是简单地换了家具，也没什么私人物品，一眼就能扫完的格局，甚至因为来不及打扫而有些灰扑。  
迹部挑起了他修剪得宜的眉毛。  
忍足有一点没猜错，迹部确实是个实打实的少爷，在他以为迹部会空手入住的时候，两辆卡车停在了他的木屋门口，五个训练有素的工人麻利地把卡车上成堆的纸箱陆续抱到屋子里，并在半个小时之内软装完毕。而在他们忙碌的时候，穿着卡其色短风衣的迹部景吾端着红酒杯——红酒是从第一个纸箱的冰桶里拿出来的，里面还有醒酒器和一套高脚杯，迹部给他也倒了一杯——在一旁时不时指点两句，最后似乎是不满意带来的挂画，挥挥手让人带回去了。  
当晚两人坐在壁炉前喝酒，迹部终于点上了他的烟。忍足问他为什么不自己找个住处，迹部的手掌支着下巴，细长漂亮的指尖夹着明明灭灭的女式凉烟，半眯着眼，眼角醺红地看着他。  
忍足明白他的意思了，他摘下圆框眼镜，勾过迹部的下巴吻了上去。

四、  
大门关合的声音并不响，窝在毛毯里的人被惊动似地睁开眼睛。  
床头的手机震了三下，迹部探手过去撇了一眼，掀开毛毯赤足踏在长毛地毯上。木屋的盥洗室并不大，只有玻璃隔出的淋浴间，迹部瞥了一眼半人高的镜子，男人冷白色的肌肤上零散着几处发紫的吻痕，腰间还裹着绷带。花洒喷出的水渐渐变热，水汽蒸腾上来模糊了镜面，迹部解开腰间的绷带，毫不在意腰侧刚开始结痂的刀伤和同床人的忠告，迈入淋浴间。  
迹部告诉忍足他是来度假的，他懒得再编什么由头，忍足也没有再问，就像迹部没有深究忍足作为神职人员在教堂公然渎神一样，两人默契地保持了精神上的距离——即使他们每夜都滚在一起。  
迹部坐上越野车时才发现驾车的是宍户，铁灰色的眸子一凛，迫人的气场快要实体化了，扎着马尾的男人好像不吃这一套，一手把着方向盘揶揄道，我们景吾少爷都住到陌生男人家里头去了，我是不是得过来看看。  
“多管闲事。”迹部冷哼一声，“本大爷把你留在组里不是让你没事研究八卦的。”  
“长太郎传回来的消息，这回好像牵扯上手冢家了。”  
迹部点烟的手一顿，轻嗤道，“难怪那几个杂碎吃了豹子胆。”  
手冢家世代从军，光是将衔以上就出了八个，现任家主手冢国晴时役陆军第一上将，随便跺跺脚都能引起军界震动的人物。只是鲜少有人知道，手冢家除了世袭军爵以外，还有一门不为人知的祖传生意——倒卖军火。早些年黑市上的军火几乎被手冢家垄断，后来因为领导人更迭引发惨烈的派系斗争，手冢家才松了拳头，漏了不少出来，迹部的祖父就是在那时看准了机会做进军火生意，到迹部父亲手上，冰帝组已经是市面上数一数二的军火商了。  
迹部的父亲行事向来谨慎，这回却不知触动了谁的利益，不仅一批尖货被截走，迹部的父亲还受了伤。迹部之所以会到这个边陲小镇，除了追踪组里的叛徒，更重要的是他要亲自跟进这次交易。  
如果这事真的和手冢家有关，那这一代的“奈落”恐怕已经出现了。  
“可是手冢家这一代的独子前些日子刚受了校衔。”显然宍户和他想到了一处。  
“那就是有我们没查到的、手冢家老头子又足够信任的人。”迹部眯了眯眼，“给本大爷继续查。”  
“是。”  
手冢家每任当家都会委任一人掌管黑暗中的军火帝国，他们或是本家的亲生兄弟，或是生死之交，无一例外地都是手腕铁血的杀伐果决之人，他们深受手冢家的器用，没有人知道他们到底是谁，黑市上用“奈落”代称这些实权在握的掌权人。手冢家在黑市没有组织，“奈落”二字足以代表手冢家在黑市军火生意上的全部势力。  
迹部从越野车上跳下来，厚底的防爆军靴踩在落叶上，枯败脆薄的树叶发出不堪重负的断裂声响。英格尼镇三面环山，层层叠叠的山峦是天然的防御屏障，密集高大的植被更是能遮挡卫星摄像头，适合做一些不宜被政府和军方发现的事情，迹部的祖父在山里搞了个基地，至今这篇山林还是冰帝组重大交易时的头号选择。  
眼前的铁皮小屋被迷彩布和枯枝败叶掩盖得很严实，宍户为他打开门，血腥味和焦味铺面而来，迹部眉头都没有皱一下，弯腰钻了进去。铁皮小屋并不大，寥寥无几的起居用品全数扫到角落，屋子中央只有一张椅子，上面绑着的男人浑身是血地垂着头。  
“交代了吗？”  
“上下线透的差不多了，这次为谁做事，一口咬定不知情。”  
“荒井这个人，看似谨小慎微，实则胆小怕事，如果不是摸清了上头是谁觉得有恃无恐，多借他十个胆子都不敢叛组。”迹部抄着手偏了偏头，宍户从后腰抽出宽刃匕首，一把揪住荒井的头发，硬生生割下一块头皮，刚才还半死不活的人发出凄厉的惨叫，满是伤痕的胸膛剧烈起伏，喉管咕噜咕噜冒着血泡。宍户不为所动地手起刀落，地上又多了一块带着毛发的皮肉。  
“我说——我说——”割到第五块的时候荒井终于扛不住了，目眦尽裂，连嘶吼都没了力气，不稳的重心让他连人带椅子歪倒在地上，贴着湿冷的水泥地苟延残喘，“是‘奈落’！我，我手上，有‘奈落’联系手冢国光的证据！”  
迹部的脸色彻底冷了下来。  
“看好他，别让他死了。”

五、  
忍足到家的时候看到迹部倚在木屋前的栅栏上抽烟，他从未见过迹部这样的打扮，翻毛领的短夹克，黑色皮裤和短靴，连夕阳的柔和都包裹不住的锋利。  
“怎么不进去？”  
“没钥匙。”迹部掐灭烟头，“你家门口连个花盆都没有。”  
“那是电影里才有的桥段啊，景吾少爷。”忍足摸出钥匙开门，语气又无奈又温柔，“是我疏忽了，回头把备用钥匙给你。”  
“不用了，反正也住不久。”迹部脱掉夹克，贴身的黑色羊毛衫勾着他的腰线，很容易让人怀念起双手一张就能掐住它的模样。  
“啊，假期要结束了吗？”忍足用皮筋把头发束好，晚餐自然是他负责，迹部在吃食方面显然比衣着要好伺候。  
“恩，快了。”  
饭后两人用迹部的笔记本看了部电影，很有年代感的黑白片，迹部新鲜了二十分钟就倦了，头一歪埋在忍足的肩窝睡过去，忍足抓过一边的毯子给他盖上，目光落在光裸的脚背上。昂贵的长毛地毯铺满了木屋的每一个角落，迹部可以毫无顾忌地不穿鞋子，纤薄的足背几乎能埋进地毯里，忍足想到他白天穿的靴子，厚底防爆靴，那是军用的款式。  
大少爷也太没有防备心了，忍足掠起唇角，他肯定不知道香烟和古龙水是遮盖不住血腥气的，哪怕只是沾了一丁点。  
不过或许洗个澡，再染上自己的味道就可以。  
迹部是被腿间的湿濡感弄醒的，撩开眼皮就看到忍足埋在他的腿间。他半支起身子，原本松垮搭在肩上的睡袍滑到地毯上，平直的锁骨拗出两处深窝，铁灰色的眸子愉悦地半眯着，懒懒道，“忍足侑士，你是属狼狗的吗？”  
忍足闻言抬头，他摘掉了眼镜，还束着头发，英俊深刻的五官完全展露，特别是那双墨蓝色的眼睛，去掉镜片的遮挡后竟是出人意料的锐利。  
“我没有告诉过你，我喜欢长腿美人吗？”忍足调笑道，醇厚低沉的声音像是窗外浓重的夜色，他直视着迹部，眼中是毫无掩饰的侵略意味，唇舌一刻不停地细细地舔弄他腿上的每一寸皮肤，腿根，大腿内侧，膝窝，小腿，最后停在迹部纤细骨感的脚踝处。  
“特别是脚踝漂亮的美人。”忍足咬了下去，犬齿在踝骨上来回撕咬，直到快要渗血才堪堪停下，湿热的舌尖画着圈儿来回舔舐，墨蓝色的眼睛映着壁炉中跳跃的火光，性感得要命。  
迹部抽出脚腕，勾过忍足的脖子倾身吻了上去，两人像发情的野兽般厮缠在一起，忍足如愿以偿地掐着迹部的腰，灼热的性器每一下都能肏到最深的地方，迹部能轻易扭断敌人脖颈的长腿盘着忍足精壮的腰背，白皙瘦削的身子随着忍足的动作上下起伏，忍足仰着头和他接吻，刀凿斧刻的下颚裹在他的手掌间，血腥气在胶着的唇齿间蔓延开，两人却恍若未觉，互相拉扯着堕入情欲的深渊。  
“你......嗯......今天好像......特别兴奋。”迹部仰着头，手腕交缠着被按在淋浴间的墙壁上，这已经是第三轮了，花洒尽职尽责地喷洒着热水，忍足箍着他的腰，从背后进入他，唇齿就没有停下磨咬他的肩胛和后颈，潮湿的水雾和接连的高潮让迹部精明的大脑有了瞬间的恍惚，错觉自己是被狼叼住后颈的猎物。  
“有吗？”忍足低低笑着，酥麻的嗓音直接递进耳蜗，迹部腰间一软差点没站住，还好忍足及时捞住了他，两人的小腿交叠在一块，稍白细些的脚踝上还留着深深浅浅的齿印。迹部报复性地绞紧后穴，他已经射不出东西了，忍足却还在不知靥足地反复占有他。湿软的甬道早就被肏得烂熟，极尽缠绵地吞吐着进出的利刃，先前射进去的属于忍足的东西顺着缝隙流了出来，混着水流在笔直的双腿蜿蜒而下，冷白色的肌肤熏上了绯色，连翘起的银灰色发梢都湿湿哒哒地软了下来，平日发号施令的喉嗓只能发出无意义的喘息，忍足眸中天幕倾塌，怀里的人根本不知道自己完全绽放时有着多么致命的吸引力，那是让神和恶魔都为之沉沦的绝艳。  
他忍足侑士，也不能例外。  
迹部的呻吟最后在稠液的冲刷中变了调，早就开始打颤的膝骨到底还是没撑住，忍足顺势随着他一起跪坐下去，温热的水流淅淅沥沥地淋下来，两人的发梢完全纠缠在了一起。忍足完完全全地把迹部拢在怀里，极尽保护和占有的姿态，他埋在他颈间深吸一口气，用尽全力才克制住心底爆发出的满足和狂喜。  
都是他的味道了。

六、  
迹部这一觉睡得很沉，严格的作息还是让他在天擦亮的时候苏醒。身侧忍足还在熟睡，黑蓝色的头发散在枕头上，呼吸均匀绵长，半个下巴缩进厚重的毛毯。  
床头的手机震动，迹部腰有些沉，并不很想马上去接收信息，他阖着眼皮等了一会儿，手机震过三下却没有停止，眼底的睡意刹那间褪的一干二净。  
是来电，如果没有十万火急的事情，没有人会直接拨这个电话。  
“荒井死了，”宍户的声音并不响，语气却有些急躁，“看守他的八个组员也全部死亡。”  
迹部直接坐了起来，他下意识看向忍足，后者似乎被他的动作惊醒，半睁着眼，连声音都带着浓厚睡意，“怎么了？”  
“没事。”迹部按掉电话，利索地下床换衣服，走出卧室时看到忍足支着额头慢腾腾地起身，眉头难得地皱着，迹部想起来他好像有点低血压。  
“还早，你继续睡。”  
“备用钥匙在糖罐底下。”  
迹部犹豫了一瞬，最后还是侧过头，冲忍足点点头。  
“知道了。”  
宍户把车停在三个路口开外，待迹部上车后递给他一份文件，“昨天连夜去搜了荒井的几个住处，没什么有价值的发现。”  
“家里人呢？”  
“只有一个弟弟，阿若亲自去审的，什么都不知道。”  
“说荒井。”  
“全部都是被一狙毙命，弹道和死亡时间还在分析。关押荒井的时候我们已经做了反狙击的措施，对方狙击手水平极高，击毙荒井的那枪是换岗开门的瞬间擦着两个人的肩膀打进去的。”宍户迟疑了一会，才道，“手冢家会不会动用了军部的人？”  
“不至于，这种水平的狙击手在军部肯定备受瞩目，手冢国晴那个老狐狸绝不会用来处理这边的事情。”  
“‘奈落’的动作也太快了，再迟半天荒井就会被转移走，如果我们拿到他手上的证据，别说‘奈落’，就算是手冢家也会惧我们三分。”  
“荒井是枚死棋，且不说他手上是不是真的有能撼动手冢家的证据，‘奈落’一定会干掉他，我们转移到哪都没用。你说的对，‘奈落’的速度也太快了......”  
车内陷入了短暂的沉默，宍户从看了眼后视镜，迹部保持着看向窗外的姿势，眉头突然蹙起，好像想起了什么。  
“通知四天的人，交易提前到明天，具体时间另行通知，迟到一秒钟都别想从本大爷这拿到一分钱。”  
“明天？”  
“让他们想好了，冰帝组的钱，可比白石他爹存折上的养老金还要干净。”  
动力性能绝佳的四驱越野在密林中爬了快两个小时才到达冰帝组的基地，那是鹰嘴崖下的一片平台，三面围着参天的山林，视野绝佳却不容易被发现的地形。迹部跳下车，宍户随后他半步一起走向最大的那顶帐篷。  
“把房子处理掉，半夜去。”迹部没有回头，宍户却听得一清二楚，自然也明白半夜去处理是什么意思，他眼神复杂地看了眼少组长修长挺拔的背影，脚下一拐折去另外的方向。

七、  
英格尼镇并不大，位于市民广场西面的教堂是全镇最中心的地方，因此离教堂不远的木屋在半夜发出惊天巨响时，几乎惊动了镇上所有的居民。  
小镇的消防队恐怕从来未见过这样的火势，冲天的火舌和逼人的热浪让他们束手无措，好在木屋是独栋的建筑，门前的草坪没铺几米就是沙地，火势无法向周边蔓延，只是屋子里的人注定难逃一劫。有善良的居民抱着希望跑去不远的教堂看了一圈，回来沮丧地冲邻居们摇了摇头，教堂的铁锁好好地挂在大门上，所有的神职人员显然都已经下班回家，而那个不久前新来的年轻神父，此时多半已在睡梦中燃成灰烬。  
太可惜了，所有人都这么说，愿主保佑他。  
火光依然大作，没人注意到人群外围有个眼生的蜜发青年悄悄离开，他沿着石子小路快步行走，穿过不大的市民广场，拔出消音手枪三连点射，走到门前时铁筑大锁应声落地，他收回手枪，双手推开紧闭的教堂大门。  
“你果然在这里。”  
教堂里并非没有人，身形高挑的男人站在神像前，脱去了古板严肃的神父袍，宽阔的肩背撑起裁剪得宜的黑色长风衣，月光透过彩绘玻璃窗洒落进来，蓝黑色的发丝笼着一层疏冷的清辉。  
“你来的也很及时，不二。”  
“啊，幸亏我习惯凡事赶早，接到消息的时候我离这儿只有半天的路程了。”不二周助弯着眉眼，信步走到男人身边，“还赶上这么一出大戏，那位少爷出手可真够狠的。”  
“他只是怀疑我，如果确信是我，估计不仅仅是烧房子这么简单了。”忍足仰视着神像，受难的神低头垂眸，神色却是悲悯。  
“你做了什么？”  
没有得到正面的回答，可不二立刻确认了自己的猜想，“你是怎么找到他的？”  
忍足拿出插在风衣口袋里的手，指尖捏着一枚小巧的窃听器。迹部搬来的第一天他就注意到了那双军靴，鞋底繁复深刻的防滑纹很适合藏这样带定位的窃听器，而这样厚重的靴子只有进山才会用到。  
“还好他们在三点多的时候换了一班，不然也没有这么顺利。”忍足神色淡漠，指尖用力碾碎了那枚窃听器，“人到齐了吗？”  
“齐了，”不二语气轻快，“虽然不知道具体交易时间，不过我想有‘奈落’大人坐镇，也没多大问题。”  
“走吧。”  
黑色的风衣下摆划开一道凌厉的弧度，月光撒在了教堂的青石地板上。

八、  
太阳渐渐落在西边杂乱无章的云层中，远方黛黑色的山峦像巨鲸的大口，一点点将落日吞食。四天组的车队艰难地翻过仿佛永无尽头的山脉，四周都是一模一样的山林景色，只有头车副驾手中不断刷新的军用GPS显示他们确实离目的地越来越近。落日还余一丝斜晖之时，装甲越野车经过改装的轮胎终于碾上了冰帝组通知的交易地点，一处隐匿在叠嶂之中的巨大仓库。  
率先跳下车的栗色短发男人迅速打量了一番周围环境，这里怕是以前冰帝组用来堆军火的地方，平整开阔，防御坚固，建筑通体做了反狙击处理，后来应该是因年代久远加上安全隐患太大才废弃，不然冰帝组绝不会以此地作为交易地点。仅是粗粗一扫，他已经确认了警戒点，用手势指挥手下前往警戒，随后朝一位刚下车的白茶色头发的男人点点头，跟在他身后半步迎上前方已等候他们多时的冰帝组。  
“本大爷倒是没想到，‘圣书’会亲自过来。”迹部双手插兜站在最前面，“白石组长还真是年轻有为。”  
“迹部少组长也是百闻不如一见。”白石歪歪头，身后训练有素的组员有条不紊地将带来的仪器摆开，“东西我带过来了，老规矩。”  
“开始吧。”  
白石看到迹部身后和这间仓库格格不入的真皮沙发时挑了挑眉，迹部景吾果然名不虚传，不过他也未多说什么，在迹部对面坐下，谢绝了宍户递过来的烟。  
这次冰帝组和四天组的交易并非实装军火，而是四天组新研发出来不久的核心技术，四天虽然也趟这潭水，但他们更侧重的是技术研发，因此一直以来在军火黑市中还算中立。价高者得一直以来是四天组铁则，而冰帝组向来财大气粗，和四天组的合作也不算少数，像今日这样由双方实际领导人出面的交易则是头一回。  
迹部吐了口烟，不动声色地打量对面的白石，白石这回亲自出马并非完全出乎他的意料，这次交易金额巨大，向来万全稳妥的“圣书”躬亲跟进也不意外。因为网络传输的不确定性，四天组所有的技术交易都通过线下进行，虽然载体只是一块巴掌大小的芯片，但是每一套解密技术都是独立的，且必须通过四天提供的解密仪器进行解密，每次交易四天都要带专门的技术人员教会交易对象解密方法，之后直接结算尾款，钱货两讫离开交易地点，稳赚不赔的买卖。  
那边的技术交接已然接近尾声，白发的高大青年最后检查了一遍解密仪器和芯片，朝迹部点了点头。宍户拿过密码箱让迹部输入指令，两分钟后白石身后站着的栗色短发男人将手机屏幕亮给他看，白石率先起身，向迹部伸出手。  
“期待下次合作，迹部君。”  
“客套话就不必了，下次打个折。”迹部面无表情地握了握，四天组的技术确实没的说，要价更是漫天，若不是冰帝组颇有实力，根本无法独自吞下这次的核心技术。  
“好说。”  
四天的车队整装出发，白石上车前还朝迹部比了个致谢的手势。宍户站在迹部身后，跟他汇报之前派去搜索几个可能狙击点的手下都回报没有异常发现。  
“继续搜，直到芯片安全送出去。”  
“是。”  
迹部礼节性地目送白石离开，天色已经完全黑了，因此当第一枚穿甲燃烧弹轰在白石所乘的装甲越野车上爆起的巨大火光分外刺眼，还未等众人反应，又三枚穿甲燃烧弹接连击下，四天的车队不可避免地全部中招，甚至因为驾驶失控而引发二次撞击爆炸，与此同时一队黑衣人自暗处突袭尚在仓库中的冰帝组，有三人同时直扑迹部，宍户回身从组员手里抽过长枪，挡在迹部身前。  
第一枚穿甲燃烧弹击下之时迹部就已然确定了狙击手的位置，冰冷的怒火刹那在胸腔爆开，已经同敌方交上手的宍户被迹部喷薄的怒意一镇，右手长枪震开黑衣人的同时左手甩出短匕首扎进另一个的肩头，迹部疾步上前，看也没看直接抬手爆头，在一片混乱中径直杀了出去，飞身跳上一辆尚未损毁的装甲越野车。  
目的还未达到之前，这个狙击手不会撤离，迹部攥着方向盘的手关节泛白，眼中一片冷冽的杀意，除了那几个狙击点之外，还有一处因为平日重兵把守而被所有人潜意识忽略——冰帝组位于鹰嘴崖下的基地。  
基地离仓库并不远，迹部舍弃了隐匿警戒直接油门轰上了基地平台，基地的照明灯还在工作，原本忙碌嘈杂的平台却悄无声息，所有留守的工作人员都被格杀，成片的暗红色血液缓慢地渗入砂石土地。  
平台的尽头，黑蓝色头发的男人缓缓转过身，夜风将他的风衣下摆吹得猎猎作响，他没有戴那副熟悉的圆框眼镜，面容冷峻，手中赫然是一把重狙巴雷特。

九、  
“晚上好，迹部。”  
忍足唇角掠起笑意，低醇的声音混着夜风割过迹部的耳畔，迹部极怒之下冷静异常，只有铁灰色眸子中汹涌的暴风雪以及淬着冰渣的声线中能窥探一二。  
“什么时候杀的荒井？”  
“你睡着之后，我在香薰机里加了点东西，你醒不过来的。”  
“一切都是你的计划？”  
“闯入教堂的你是最大的变数。”  
“你到底是谁？”  
忍足向前，却被一连串打入砂石地的子弹阻了步子，他没有理会这些，只是看着迹部道，“如你所想，我就是‘奈落’。”  
“你以为本大爷会相信，手冢国晴会把‘奈落’的头衔给你一个不相关的外人？”  
“手冢上将，是我血缘上的父亲。”忍足面容平静，在枪声中仍亦步亦趋地走向迹部，“我和手冢国光的出生只相差八天，是个滑稽可笑的故事。”  
迹部甩开手中的沙漠之鹰，拎提起砸在地上的手持加特林，黑洞洞的枪管直逼对方，“本大爷会相信你，才是滑稽可笑的故事。”  
加特林强劲的后坐力让迹部虎口发麻，不得不后退一步才能稳住身形，忍足的体术比他想象中的还要更好，黑色的身影如鬼魅般穿行，加特林提在腰部的射击方式无法保证精度，转眼间忍足已突进至眼前，迹部果断扔开发烫的枪膛，从腰后抽出格斗刀精准地划过忍足的手背，迫使他放弃手中的重狙巴雷特。  
忍足后跳一步，身上的风衣已经被凌厉的枪风撕裂，他无所谓地脱去它，黑色的衬衫挽至小臂，“看来是真的想我死啊，太无情了吧，小景。”  
迹部怒极反笑，眼角的泪痣跟着扬起，眉眼锋利得像尖锐的冰棱，“彼此彼此。”  
两人同时进攻，凶狠地缠斗在一起，地面翻起无数沾着血迹的砂石，所有的招式都是不带感情的至死狠厉，迹部手中的格斗刀成了两人手中唯一的武器，划伤忍足小腿的同时也刺伤了自己的上臂，忍足一把捏住迹部右手腕，迹部的右手一松，左手在下接过刀柄，同时借力回身直刺忍足的肩部，忍足不得已以手掌握住刀刃，迹部竟毫不纠缠于力量，直接抽回格斗刀往远方一掷，提膝击腹，趁对方弯腰的同时抬腿勾住忍足的脖颈，腰间使力一拧，直接将忍足锁死按翻在地。  
忍足看着迹部，眼前因供血不足而出现黑斑，却不妨碍他看到那张白皙漂亮的脸上沾了不少血渍和砂石，如雕塑般完美的身体上也多了好几处见血的伤痕，闪着寒光的眸子却毫不见疲态，炯炯如咬住猎物咽喉的雄豹，强悍而美丽。  
处在绝对劣势的人居然笑了出来，迹部的眉头拧作一团，刚想发作却听到半空中直升机机翼扇动的声音，他看到忍足神色一凛，本该因缺氧而丧失反抗能力的人猝然暴起，用腰腹不可思议的力量将迹部掀到一边，然而还是有一颗子弹打中了迹部的右肩背。  
“迹部！”  
所有人都听到了忍足这声失控的叫喊，迹部往侧面滚了两周才停下，再抬头时铁灰色的眼睛已然完全充血，刚才被甩在一边的沙漠之鹰正好在他的手边，他想也没想，左手持枪冲着冲过来的忍足扣动机扳。  
保险栓一跳，枪里已经没有子弹了。  
迹部一直提着的那口气泄了，手无力垂下之时，一柄长枪挟着劲风斜插入他和忍足之间，忍足脚下一个踉跄跪倒在地，随后赶来的宍户拔出长枪，满脸戒备地看着他。  
“‘奈落’大人！”直升机已然悬停在平台外，不二扶着舱门厉声喊他，此时的他睁开了冰蓝色的眼眸，脸上全无笑意。  
忍足瞬间明白不二这么喊他的深意，他深吸一口气，跌撞着起身踏上直升机放下的软梯，似乎毫不在意将自己的后背留给手持利刃的宍户，而宍户同样不敢轻举妄动，因为迹部已然昏迷，而不二手中的M16始终对着他们。  
直升机拉高机位，很快失去踪影，徒留一轮孤月在黑蓝色夜空中高悬。

十、  
四天和冰帝交易被毁成为最近军火市场讨论最多的话题，甚至还有消息称白石藏之介和迹部景吾都身负重伤，虽然无人敢直接提起，是谁胆敢公然对四天组和冰帝组下手，所有人都心知肚明。  
两大巨头受挫，自然有人按捺不住蠢蠢欲动，只是谁也没想到，素来低调甚至大概率是始作俑者的‘奈落’会出手，雷厉风行地斩断了妄图染指两家生意的手。  
深冬，大雪夜，深蓝色的玛莎拉蒂悄无声息地滑入铁艺雕花大门，高个的男人从驾驶座下来，裹紧大衣疾步走进温暖的别墅客厅。  
“父亲很生气。”手冢国光给刚刚落座的人倒了杯茶，并不介意他身上的雪花沾湿了自家的沙发。  
“应该的。”忍足点点头向手冢致谢，拿起茶杯喝了一口，滚烫的茶水熨帖了五脏六腑，“外面真的太冷了。”  
“你的伤还没好全，少在外面走动。”手冢拿起遥控器，将暖气调高了一度。  
“我想我可能需要补补血。”忍足无所谓地耸肩，他从英格尼回来的第三天就挨了一枪子儿，到现在都没查明白是冰帝还是四天的人干的。  
“你半夜到我这里来，不是为了让我给你联系血站吧。”年轻的手冢上校面无表情地看着对面的忍足侑士，他血脉相连却不被法律承认的弟弟，虽然继承了母亲的姓氏和蓝发墨瞳，细看五官还是和自己有七分相似。  
“老头子要我截冰帝第一笔单子的时候，我就知道他要做什么了，我想你也猜到了。”  
“是。”  
“和你的本愿相悖吧，我的哥哥。”  
手冢的眼神钉向他，有如实质般的尖锐，忍足却浑然不觉似地捧着茶杯，墨蓝色的眼睛波澜不惊。两人从小到大并未有几次像样的碰面，但他了解手冢，就像手冢了解他一样。端庄的原配和温婉的外室，前后出生不过相差八天的异母兄弟，在父亲严厉的教导下皆成精英，一个在明面上从军入伍扶摇直上，一个在暗地里接管家族生意铲除异己，手冢和忍足并不埋怨对方的存在，因为到目前为止，他们都只是父亲手中的棋子。  
“我知道你想说时机还未成熟，但我不能再等了。”忍足平静地说道，“这回，就让我来做那个‘变数’。”  
玛莎拉蒂直到天亮才驶离别墅，没有人知道那夜手冢家明暗两面的继承人密谈了什么，半个月后，又一出消息在市面上炸开。  
手冢家这一代的“奈落”叛逃了，新一任“奈落”上位后第一道命令，就是对前任“奈落”的剿杀令。  
若遇忍足侑士，无论黑白两道，格杀勿论。

十一、  
冰帝组在樱花盛开之际完成了新老更替，年轻的迹部景吾坐上了组长的位置，虽然半年前在英格尼镇失败的交易给组内带来了巨大的损失，但救下了四天组组长这件事让冰帝组得以在今后数年内以最优价格独享四天组的核心研发成果，一本万利的生意，足以堵上组内反对的声音。  
在四天组和冰帝组基本绑定的情况下，新任“奈落”代表的势力也很难再和以前一样说一不二，市场格局开始悄然发生改变，这是大势所趋的结果，加上手冢国光这个明面上的继承人明确拒绝了父亲再次利用军部势力插足的要求，这种微妙的平衡怕是要维持很长一段时间了。  
忍足侑士的剿杀令依然飘在黑市红血榜榜首，可这位前任“奈落”跟人间蒸发似的不见踪影，甚至连冰帝组和四天组参与加码都无济于事。  
迹部披着浴袍从浴室出来，拿起桌上已经醒好的红酒，深红色的液体随着他的动作在杯壁划出圆润的弧形。他举杯欲饮，就在红酒沾上唇的一刹，迹部反手将酒杯向后猛掷，趁那人躲避之时如闪电般扼住他的咽喉掼在地上，同时从桌沿下拔出一把勃朗宁，拉栓上膛一气呵成，膝骨抵住对方胸腹之时，勃朗宁的枪口也亲密无间地抵在那人的额头上。  
几乎被整个黑道追杀的男人一身狼狈地躺在那里，举着双手苦笑道，“真实热情的欢迎啊，迹部。”  
迹部俯视着他，看来这几个月忍足过得并不好，整个人都快瘦脱形了，下巴还冒着胡茬，本该感到愉悦的迹部莫名不爽起来。  
“给你五秒钟，告诉本大爷不杀你的理由。”  
“轻一点啊迹部，我肋骨有伤。”  
迹部面无表情，加大了膝盖骨碾压的力道，“五。”  
“啊啊啊好痛啊迹部！”  
“四。”  
“好好，我说，我说！”  
“三。”  
“我弃暗投明了！”  
“二。”  
“我带着手冢家数十年来积累的上下线弃暗投明了包你稳赚不赔！”  
“一。”  
“我爱你。”  
迹部扣下扳机，忍足下意识闭上眼，直到听到那声轻微的“嗝哒”声。  
“哼，白痴。”迹部细白的手指一收，从勃朗宁里掉下来一个空弹匣，径直砸在忍足勉强还算英俊的脸上。迹部大发慈悲地放过他，在一旁的软椅上坐下，修长的双腿交叠在一起，一手支着下颚懒懒道，“交代吧。”  
忍足干咳着起身，黑蓝色的头发更长了一些，乱糟糟地堆在脑袋上，他不甚在意地扒拉两下，推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，盘腿坐在迹部卧室厚实的地毯上，将他和手冢的计划一五一十告诉了迹部。  
手冢国光作为手冢家下一代继承人，对局势有着比其父更为清晰和准确的判断，军火生意虽然在过去数十年间为手冢家带来非常可观的财富，但同时也埋下了巨大的隐患，为了保全手冢家，彻底割离军火生意是迟早也是必然的一步，然而现在的手冢上将并不是这么想的，他令忍足截掉冰帝组的生意，破坏和四天的交易，是他妄图重新垄断黑市军火的起点。每一代的“奈落”都直接听令于手冢家主，忍足也不能例外，但他的继承者不二周助就可以，他可以毫无顾忌地追随手冢国光，他和手冢有着更胜于血缘的默契，更重要的是，只有“奈落”这个身份，才足以让他和手冢并肩抗争。  
“不二表面上听命于老头子，实际上效忠的是手冢国光，”忍足仰着头，声音缓慢低沉，“我那个哥哥可是个狠角色，据我所知手冢家军部的势力他都收的七七八八了，老头子退位是迟早的事，到时候手冢应该会直接放弃这块军火生意。”  
“那不二，他冒着生命危险为手冢做事，最后连‘奈落’的身份都要被取缔，他最后能得到什么？”迹部景吾从不相信单纯的付出。  
忍足眨眨眼，他觉得自己已经说得够明白了，蹙着眉思考、头发还滴着水的迹部着实有些可爱，“和手冢在阳光下比肩而立吧。”  
迹部瞥了他一眼，“所以，几年以后这块市场迟早要空出来，那你现在带来手冢家数十年来积累的上下线生意有什么意义？”  
“诶？”  
“我果然还是应该，杀了你。”  
纯黑色的勃朗宁又出现在迹部的手上，这回忍足看的清清楚楚，迹部推进去一匣满满的弹夹，他赶紧握住迹部不握枪的左手。  
“可你并不是因为这些生意不杀我。”  
“哦？”迹部挑起眉毛，面容依然冷肃，“那因为什么？”  
“因为我爱你，”忍足执着迹部的手，虔诚地仿佛在看他的神，语气中又是藏不住的热切爱意，“‘奈落’所背负的，和这个名字的本意一样，是永不能解脱的无间地狱，陷入其中的人将无限重复挣脱黑暗而又坠落的恶劫。”  
“我本以为自己可以永世忍受黑暗，若我不曾见过太阳。”  
“景吾，做我的太阳。”  
迹部垂眸看忍足，眼底的冰雪悄然化开，连同紧抿的唇角都漾起绮亮的笑意。他将握着枪的手搭在忍足肩头，倾身在对方额前落下一吻。  
“我准许。”

完

计划2K字的见面炮我写了1W3我真是个扩写小能手，本来这个故事在教堂打完炮我爽完就完了，结果到最后我差点连立海都准备拖进来人设我都想好了，但是我及时斩断了我的手。  
又是依靠度娘苦苦磨完的文，架空写文靠度娘没错了！  
我为忍迹爆肝了！我发誓我下次一定写不动脑的恶搞文！  
啊对了，立海的设定话村哥是海军第一上将，立海舰队是独立编制的直属村哥的一级舰队，常年出海在外，算是完全白的学校，青学显而易见是横跨黑白两道虽然腿后面自我洗白了，冰帝和四天完全黑，如果有比嘉的话应该是游走在黑白两道只认钱的雇佣兵军团吧！  
都说了二设很多，我爽就好了~

还有个随便脑的小剧场，因为我太喜欢白谦了。  
许多年后忍足侑士和他的表弟忍足谦也相认了，再之后忍足谦也机缘巧合知道了自家组长鬼门关前走一遭就是拜表哥所赐，忍迹宅从此不得安宁。  
忍足（侑）：小景，你也不管管！  
（同样被骗过的）迹部：谦也，这是后院武器库的钥匙。  
忍足（谦）：嘿，谢谢嫂子！  
迹部：？真把你俩给惯的。

忍足跟妈姓所以二设谦也是舅舅的儿子，嗯，严谨。


End file.
